


Of chicken and bubble tea

by nukidh



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekhwi, donghwi, however you call this it's lit, i'm not letting this ship sink, side!2hyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukidh/pseuds/nukidh
Summary: For Daehwi time off schedule meant only three things - chicken, bubble tea and his favourite tiger.





	Of chicken and bubble tea

**Author's Note:**

> back again with a fluffy fluff about donghwi because i felt like it:(

**from. Bugi  
** ****_i'm not coming today, recording will take longer than expected. don't work for too long. i'll join you tomorrow so get some rest_  
  
**to. Bugi  
** ****_sure thing leader_  
  
**from. Bugi  
**_really.. or just hang out with someone. you're basically living in the recording room these days_

‘But work won't wait’ he thought and played the demo he's been working on lately. That's how every day since he came back from his hometown looked like. He threw himself into work so that he wouldn't have time to think about his father's accident and could focus on their new album instead. Music was always a good place to hide. Especially when your next album was going to determinate if your group could continue together.

But this wasn't the only reason. Deeply inside he knew he was running away from only one thing. His feelings to the young otter like boy, he shouldn't even have, but were too strong to resist.  
Dongho let out a deep breath, running his hand through his dark hair and replayed the sound he didn't like, trying to come up with something new.

***

‘Get some rest, I’m going to the company and won’t be back today, so Jisung will take care of you. Remember that we have a photoshoot tomorrow evening, I’ll get you all around noon,’ said their manager and backed out of the room, leaving the eleven of them alone for the first time in weeks.

‘Like FINALLY,’ shouted Daniel and rushed to the kitchen, appearing again with a can of beer in his right hand.

‘Addict,’ muttered Seongwoo and jumped on the sofa turning on the TV they didn’t have a chance to use in what felt like years.

‘I’m going to sleep then,’ said Kuanlin and moved back to his room yawning hard.

They all occupied themselves with thing they wanted to do but didn’t have time to even try, as their schedule were as hectic as always. This evening was like a blessing.

However, not everyone was so happy. A quick glance at Minhyun and anyone could say his mind was drifting somewhere else. Or to someone else. He didn’t say anything, though, not wanting to upset any of his current bandmates. But Daehwi knew. And as much as he wanted to help, he couldn’t, being stuck in this kind of situation himself as well. His mind was also longing for someone he didn’t see in a very long time.

It was getting late but the two of them and were the only ones left in the living room, silently drinking another cup of tea Jaehwan made for them. The silence between them wasn’t an awkward one. It was something they both cherished deep inside, something they didn’t really want to share with others.

‘Alright you two, stop being so emo and get dressed or something,’ Jisung said glaring at them, but smiled as soon as he appeared. ‘A taxi will be here any minute, relax do whatever you want, just come back before the manager and don’t get caught or I’m not helping you ever again,’ he added and Daehwi quickly looked up not knowing what’s happening.

‘B-but how do you…’ he started, eyes wide, but smiled happily.

‘Oh come on, you both have a big ass “I’m in love” written on your foreheads. How can you be any more obvious? Now go, don’t waste more time, no need to thank me, I get it!’ he said smiling at the dumbfounded two and turned around to get into his room. Before disappearing he looked at them once again. ‘Oh, and Jonghyun will be waiting for you in Pledis’ building, he should’ve finished recording by now. I already called him so he'll take you from there. Don't be late lovebirds,’ he waved at them once again and this time closed the door behind himself.

They didn't reply, both looking at each other wondering how in the first place Jisung knew. They made sure to talk about their crushes only around themselves, didn't they? Or were they really that obvious?

‘What has happened just now?’ they both said at the same time, laughing loudly a moment later, rushing to their rooms to get their things before the taxi came.

***

‘Cute’ Daehwi thought watching Dongho quietly standing by the door to his recording room. He smiled to himself watching how more and more frustrated the older was becoming. Even with Dongho sitting his back to the door he could almost see the glare the man was probably sending to the computer screen. ‘How could I’ve ever been scared of him?’

‘Stop looking at that screen so intensively or it'll break,’ he finally said aloud eyes fixed on him, not wanting to miss anything of his reaction. As expected, Dongho quickly turned around in his chair, almost tripping over his own legs when he stood up and looked at him, shock written all over his face.

‘Surprise!’ he exclaimed and moved further into the room, quickly hiding in Dongho’s strong embrace, his head resting comfortably on the other man’s chest. ‘It's been ages,’ he said, voice muffled by Dongho’s soft hoodie.

‘What are you doing here?’ he finally asked, arms wrapping tightly around Daehwi’s waist, as if they belonged there.

‘Oh so nice to see you too,’ he replied looking up but smiled anyway. ‘The manager went out, leaving us alone till next schedule. Long story short I came to visit my super hard working tiger.’

‘And your next schedule is?’ Dongho asked rolling his eyes when he heard tomorrow evening. ‘You should be resting, your schedule is crazy anyway, don't want you to overwork yourself,’ he said, his expression getting softer with each stroke on his hair.

‘Said the one almost locked in the recording room,’ Daehwi scoffed and hid his face in Dongho’s wide chest once again.

'Minhyun?’ he asked a moment later, his fingers running slowly in Daehwi’s hair. That was something Dongho always did whenever they were alone and which Daehwi loved but would never admit aloud.

‘With Jonghyun already, not really sure where, he kidnapped Minhyun as soon as we entered the lobby,’ he laughed and took a step back finally taking a good look around the room. ‘So this is your home, right? Not bad at all,’ he smiled and moved to the wall decorated with tons of pictures, mainly of Nu’est members. A family indeed he thought and looked up, his eyes quickly finding a few months older himself.

Next to a picture promoting Nu’est’s debut album was a photo they took before Produce 101’s finale. 20 people, all anticipating the results smiled brightly at him with nothing else than happiness. The show was supposed to be a battle, but turned out to be a place all of them made friends, shared their worries and just supported each other quietly. A journey none of them regretted.

Daehwi couldn't help but smile, his head full of memories from that day. ‘You know… I was so sure we'll be promoting together back then,’ he said leaning back when he felt Dongho’s arms around his waist. ‘A year and a half seeing you everyday, running away after schedule to grab some chicken like we did during the show, falling asleep against mirrors in the practice room,’ Daehwi laughed remembering their first awkward date in the middle of night at a chicken place near the training camp. The staff almost caught them when they were getting back, so they ran away to an empty practice room where they both almost immediately fell asleep cuddled to each other with Dongho’s back leaning against the cold mirror.

‘When BoA called my name for the last spot nominee I thought I have a chance. For the first time. But there was also Jonghyun and others… But still, I was so happy for you. You're finally living off your dream, that's what matters,’ he replied, eyes fixed on the photo on the wall. To that Daehwi only hummed in response and locked their fingers together, still wondering why do they match so well.

‘Aren't you tired?’ Dongho asked, his voice calm and relaxed. ‘Now? Not at all. But how about some food? I'm craving for chicken and bubble tea. Haven't had a chance to grab it for weeks,’ a reply came and Dongho chuckled, his lips stopping at the boy's cheek for a moment. ‘Then I'll order some, kiddo. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back, need to drop by the office to let them know where to deliver it,’ he smiled and went out, leaving Daehwi all alone in the room.

‘How many times do I have to repeat stop calling me a kiddo,’ he whined to himself and made his steps to the computer, his curiosity being irresistible. He quickly played the song he heard when he entered the room and nodded to himself at how nice the melody was. So he replayed it once, and again, and once more, completely switching off to everything around.

That was until he felt the chair moving. Or being dragged away from the desk. Dongho was looking at him from above, shaking his head trying to suppress the laugher. ‘We're not working tonight Daehwi,’ he smiled and stopped when they reached the sofa on the other side of the room.

‘But I liked it so much-’ Daehwi started, but was quickly cut off by Dongho reaching for him and sitting him next to himself. ‘I can show you the rest later when we eat. But now tell me how have you been. You didn't catch a cold or anything, right? You're going to bed as soon as you get to the dorm, aren't you?’ Dongho started flooding him with different questions and Daehwi smiled brightly, leaning closer to the other man.

So they did talk. About everything and anything. Laughing, smiling and teasing each other all the time. When the food arrived they both started fighting over which chicken wing was whose and why did they want the same, exact one.

Hours passed and Daehwi found himself clinging to Dongho, his arm closed tightly around the older’s waist, not wanting to ever let go. He felt Dongho’s lips leaving some small kisses all over his head, but suddenly felt too tired to respond to any, other than the one when their lips met in a sweet peck. That was more than enough to make him smile and bury his head in Dongho’s neck, eyes closing soon after.

***

It was well after noon when Jonghyun and Minhyun opened the recording room’s door, but stopped only a few steps inside when they saw Daehwi wrapped tightly in Dongho’s embrace, both sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces, empty boxes of takeaway chicken and bubble tea laying oj the table in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to rant about this ship leave your twitter/kkt in coments i'll add you and we can make a gc for donghwi loves;w; /a trash i am but no regrets/


End file.
